


Almost

by lepetitjames



Series: Wolfstar Poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, poem, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is never complete, and Remus Lupin sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

He is the sound in a concert before the stars arrive 

_(emotions bubbling, not quite at an extreme yet)_

He is the colour of the sky before the sun rises  
 _(dark all through, but you just know he’ll get better)_

He is the tension and suspense in a horror movie   
 _(you can’t see the monster, yet you know its lurking)_

He is the smell of warm ashes   
 _(like you came a second too late to see something happen)_

He pretends emotions are strangers passing by  
He thinks the reflection in the mirror is an enemy  
His rough upbringing made him arrogant, but shy   
He acts like he’s invincible, but you’ve seen him cry   
And he says he loves you  
so you give it a try

He’s like a jigsaw puzzle that’s missing one piece  
 _(nearly there, but never enough)_

One word: almost   
And you  _almost_  made it   
And then that boy of yours was lost   
to the betrayal of a friend   
Then you  _almost_  had it again   
Almost.

Like everything else about him,   
your love was an  **almost.**  


End file.
